Bailando Con Tu Sombra OneShotSongFic
by PetaPhantom
Summary: Fantasma del pasado que regresa a mi celda sin rencor. Una simple danza te pido para aliviar mi dolor. A pesar de todo lo que te hice sufrir, me sigues amando con orgullo, mas yo sigo arrepentido de no haber encontrado otra solución." Danny&Sam Story 3


--¡Muy bien, todo el mundo! Es hora de apagar las luces –Exclamó el guardia de turno. Recorría un pasillo de prisión cualquiera y, al cruzar una puerta de hierro, las luces se apagaron.

Había oscuridad plena y todos los convictos se dispusieron a dormir con ella. Sin embargo, había una celda donde una diminuta estela aún se proyectaba en medio de la oscuridad. Era el brillo de las cadenas especiales que mantenían a Daniel Fenton esclavo de la celda, sin escape. De cualquier modo no tenía necesidad. Tenía muy claro su delito, y estaba dispuesto a pagar por él, solo, en su solitaria celda.

Sin embargo, no parecía triste, ni si quiera la oscuridad del momento lo incitaba a dormir. Estaba sentado al borde de su litera, con cadenas especiales en manos y pies, cabizbajo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa entre sus comisuras. Estaba ahí, como si esperara algo... o alguien...

Y justo entonces, como algo ya predeterminado, una brisa entra por entre los barrotes de la diminuta ventana. Alzó la mirada y mostró un rostro dulce y cálido para su recién llegada compañía.

--Te estaba esperando. –Comentó Daniel a su visitante nocturna.

Samantha se veía tan delicada en aquel vestido de seda. Una verdadera mujer, tan ligera como el aire, su cabello siendo arrastrado por la brisa que aún corría entre los barrotes.

--¿Creíste que no llegaría? –Cuestionó, en tono bromista.

--Nunca creería eso. –Respondió, poniéndose de pie, justo frente a la mujer— ¿Me quieres ayudar con estos? –Dijo, mientras le daba muestra de sus cadenas.

--Como todas las noches.

Sam se le acerca y, con un simple movimiento de manos, logra liberar las muñecas de Danny de sus cadenas, luego sus pies. Entonces el hombre comenzó a sobarse las muñecas.

--¿Y a dónde desea ir mi damisela esta gloriosa noche? –Le cuestiona, a la vez que vuelve a su lado fantasmal.

--¿Qué le parece si vamos a nuestro sitio especial?

La chica se aferra del cuello de su pareja, a la vez que recibía la afirmativa del viaje. El hombre de blanca cabellera alza su vuelo y atraviesa el muro de aquella celda hacia el exterior, con lo que ahora tiene una gloriosa vista hacia el resplandor de la luna llena y a los techos de los hogares por los que sobrevolaban.

"_¿Quién podrá quererte como yo te quiero, amor?  
¿Quién? Pregunto. ¿Quién podrá quererte como yo?"  
Siempre lo decías y me atabas a tu piel.  
Con ramos de besos, escuchabamos caer,  
Sobre los techos de zinc,  
Lluvia de otoño en abril._

Al fin aterrizaron en una pequeña y escondida playa. A pesar de la hora, la marea no se mostraba fiera o turbia.

En el instante en que pusieron un pie sobre la arena, Sam baja de los brazos de Danny, para disfrutar de la arena entre sus pies.

Danny contemplaba cómo ella correteaba hasta la orilla y empezaba a jugar a que el agua no la alcanzara. Parecía una pequeña y dulce niña en un día de playa cualquiera. La observaba con tanta ternura y calidez.

--¡Danny! ¿Acaso no piensas venir? –Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos de golpe.

--¡Sí! ¡Voy!

Se echó a correr hasta llegar a su lado, pero entre jugarretas de su compañera, tropezó y cayó de lleno contra la húmeda arena, para luego ser alcanzado por la corriente de la orilla del mar.

--¡Oye! –Se levanta y escupe un poco de arena— Muy gracioso de tu parte.

--No puedes esperar nada menos de mí, ¿o sí?

--No, supongo que no. –Dijo, sacudiendo un poco la arena de su traje— No creas que esto se quedará así.

--¡Muéstrame lo que tienes, entonces!

Retado, Danny se abalanzó sobre ella para tirarla contra la arena, sin embargo, ella se defendió y cosquilleó a su oponente. El fantasma se levantó y tomó a la chica en brazos, para luego tirarla al agua y salir huyendo. Con esto, la chica se levanta y se lanza contra la espalda del peliblanco, haciéndolo caer y provocando que ambos rueden un poco en la arena, intentando ver quién aprisionaba contra el suelo a quién.

Hubo algunos reclamos, otras pasadas de manos, pero todo sin dejar de lado la risa, ni por un instante, como si fueran unos simples pequeños jugueteando y disfrutando.

El juego terminó y ambos quedaron jadeantes, Sam tuvo que bajarse de Danny y quedar tendida sobre la arena, igual que él.

--Creo que gané –Soltó entre varias bocanadas de aire.

--¿Sabías que eres una tramposa? –Dijo, también jadeando.

--Se llama astucia, no trampa.

Y así quedaron un rato, intentando recuperar el aliento, viéndose mutuamente y sin percatarse de la tonalidad levemente más clara del cielo.

--Te amo.

--Yo también te amo.

Y queriendo sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, Sam recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Danny, mientras él posaba su mano sobre la larga y suave cabellera de su amada.

_Yo te desnudaba para ver cómo era el mar  
Y el mar se enrredaba a mis deseos de volar.  
Íbamos tan lejos, que olvidabamos volver.  
Nos traía el ángel ciego del amanecer  
Y se acostaba a tus pies,  
Como un gatito siames_

Ya luego de un rato así, descansados y percatándose del cielo, se levantaron.

--Creo que ya es hora de que regresemos. –Susurró la chica.

--Ah... ¿Tan pronto?

--Creo que no te has dado cuenta de las horas que han pasado.

--Ajá. ¿Y tú sí?

--No realmente. Pero si no te encuentran donde debes estar, pues... –Su mirada se volvió angustiosa, con sólo pensar en las consecuencias…

--Lo entiendo. Es sólo que... –No pudo terminar la oración, era demasiado doloroso para él.

--¿Qué pasa, Danny?

Silencio, no había forma de explicar lo que era doloroso para ambos. Suspira y baja la mirada. Simplemente no quería pensar en ello.

--Nada... Tienes razón. Debemos volver.

Y ya sin decir más, tomó a Sam en brazos y alzó el vuelo. Mantenía su vista fija en su destino, parecía que toda la alegría por la que habían pasado se esfumaba sin dejar rastro alguno. O más bien, lo que deseaba que se fuera, regresaba para opacar el bello momento.

Llegaron a la fría y desolada celda. A pesar de la hora, seguía igual de oscuro, tal cual antes de abandonar el lugar.

Sam bajó de los brazos de Danny y lo siguió en sentarse al borde de la litera.

--Danny, sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada. Yo sé que te pasa algo. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

Seguía cabizbajo. No quería ver a su ángel sufrir como él. No podía.

--¡Danny! ¿No me dirás?

Aún en su posición, ladeó un poco la cabeza para verla. Tenía una mirada un tanto retadora, seria. Sabía que para ambos no era nada nuevo su estado, pero aún así, sentía mucho dolor. Y sabía que si volvía a comentarlo, también vería dolor en los ojos violetas de su amada, y era lo que menos quería. Aunque con tanta insistencia de su parte, no podría aguantar mucho más.

--¡Danny!

--¡Está bien! Es sólo que... Ah... –Suspira— Sigo... sintiéndome horrible... Cada noche que te veo, en los que salimos a esa pequeña playa y estamos los dos, es como si nunca nada hubiese pasado... Pero luego, volvemos a este lugar, te veo a ti y... –Vuelve a suspirar— No puedo evitar sentirme miserable por lo que te he hecho... Debí haber encontrado otra solución, haber... ¡Haberte salvado!

Sam sólo suspira resignada, mostrando una mirada más apagada.

--No sé para qué te pregunto, si siempre es el mismo motivo. –Lo mira de frente— Danny, sabes que en ese momento no habían muchas opciones a la mano, y la que tomaste fue la más accesible. De no haber sido yo, pudieron ser muchos más y por mi culpa. –Se detiene por un momento, abrazando al chico por los hombros— Danny, no había mejor elección que esa. Hiciste lo mejor no sólo por la ciudad, sino también para mí. Tú dices que no lograste salvarme, pero yo estoy segura de que sí lo hiciste.

_Tengo esa nostalgia de domingo por llover;  
De guitarra rota; de oxidado carrusel.  
Hay alelí, pobre de mí._

--¿No sientes rencor por mí? –Duda el chico.

--Si lo tuviera, no vendría a verte en las noches. –Le responde, con una tonalidad burlona. Luego vuelve a su aire de seriedad— ¿Me prometes ya no sentirte culpable por ello?

--Lo intentaré...

--No quiero que lo intentes, quiero que lo hagas. –Al mirarla, no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa— ¿De qué te ríes?

--No, de nada. –La vuelve a mirar con dulzura— Está bien. Lo prometo. –Y al concluir con ello, bajó nuevamente la mirada, pensativo, aunque ya sin aires de melancolía.

Alzó la vista y pudo contemplar una dulce mirada y cálida sonrisa de parte de Sam. Se veía tan hermosa, tan gloriosa. Su delicado vestido mostraba la fragilidad y perfección de su cuerpo a través de éste, cual si fuera diosa griega. La sonrisa nunca fue común en su rostro, pero cuando la mostraba, una gran sensación de seguridad se apoderaba de él, y es porque sabía que aquella sonrisa sólo estaba reservada para él. Lucía tan hermosa, divina, tan llena de vida... aunque eso es lo que él desearía creer.

Se levantó de su asiento, se colocó frente a la chica y le extendió una mano.

--¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

La frágil mujer tomó la mano del hombre y posa la otra sobre su hombro.

--Siempre.

Sus pasos eran lentos y delicados. En sus mentes y en su ambiente resonaba una vieja melodía que ambos reconocían, que ambos designaron como propia, a pesar de no ser los autores; y es debido a que siempre ha sido la que mejor los identificaba.

--Sam, yo... –La mira fijamente a los ojos— Te aseguro que pronto estaré contigo. Y no me refiero a como estamos ahora, sino para siempre.

--¿No harás ninguna locura, o sí?

--Si es necesario...

--¡Danny!

--¡Era broma! Tranquila. Pero... a pesar de que aún me quede tiempo, siento que mi hora se aproxima cada vez más.

--La verdad, yo no estoy tan segura. –Le dedica una dulce mirada— Pero aún así, prometo esperarte, y no me importa cuánto sea, porque sé que, mientras tanto, yo puedo volver.

--¿Vendrás esta noche nuevamente?

--Nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Pero ahora... –Se acerca a sus labios— Será mejor que diga adiós.

_Esta noche quiero que bailemos otra vez  
La cancion que el viento nos cantaba en el ayer.  
Ya sabrá el infierno cómo hacer para aceptar  
Que baile en mi celda con tu sombra sin parar.  
¿Cómo he podido matar  
A quien me hacía soñar?_

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron selladas con un profundo beso. Ella le abrazaba desde el cuello mientras él le sostenía la nuca y su rostro. Deseaba que ese momento no se detuviera, mas la misma brisa de antes regresó, ahora para llevarse a la mujer, al menos hasta la noche. Y aún sujetándola con delicadeza, ella desapareció, dejando las manos y los labios del joven sosteniendo el intangible aire.

Viendo que ya no tenía más que hacer, volvió a su estropeada y opaca forma humana, se colocó las cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos y piernas y se recostó en su litera, intentando dormir al menos un poco antes de que el guardia hiciera aparición por aquel pasillo.

Definitivamente, la pena por el delito de homicidio no era la más placentera, y el hecho de ser un fantasma en prisión humana no lo hacía más fácil. Pero ella lo había dicho. Si no era ella, pudieron haber sido muchos más que pagaran el precio. Pero al ser ella en particular, estaba dispuesto a pagar condena.


End file.
